


This Guy

by AVirtoMusae



Series: Meet the Family [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluff, House Baratheon, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AVirtoMusae/pseuds/AVirtoMusae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renly brings Loras to meet the rest of the Baratheons after six years of dating in secret.</p><p>{Can be read without having read the previous fics}</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Guy

Renly paced about the bedchamber as if he were a sulking Loras. Renly, unlike Loras when he paced, however, was just highly antsy. He was not looking forward today for one bit. It was the celebration of his evil nephew’s birthday, and he didn’t want to be going there in the first place. He ran a hand through his hair and cursed under his breath. 

“Calm down, would you?” Loras asked. “I’m actually trying to look decent here.”

“For once,” Renly retorted. And Loras certainly was trying. He wore a polo-shirt instead of a hoodie and slacks instead of jeans. Renly, however, was making an effort to look like he didn’t care. Instead of a spectacularly-tailored suit, he wore a t-shirt that advertised some rock band called Seven Stranger Hells. He was wearing black jeans (probably the nicest part of his clothing) and eyeliner too. Joffrey hated the rocker look, so Renly had decided to wear it just to piss the boy off.

“Hey!” Loras protested. “It’s not that rare.” He pouted at Renly.

“I know, I know,” Renly said with a roll of his eyes. He reached up to try to ruffle his boyfriend’s hair. Loras pulled back and frowned.

“Renly! Do you want me to not be hated by your family?!” Loras demanded.

“That is of no consequence,” Renly pointed out. “Half of the family still aren’t cool with the whole ‘Renly’s gay’ thing, remember?”

Loras growled under his breath. Renly knew he didn’t like how messed-up Renly’s family allegedly was. Loras looked at Renly and pouted. “I’ll make them okay with it.”

Renly just shook his head. “Yeah, try telling Cersei that.”

“Maybe I will,” Loras pouted. Renly pulled him into a kiss.

❋ ❊ ❋ ❊ ❋

About thirty minutes later, Renly and Loras stood on the front doorstep to Robert’s mansion. Renly was looking about as glum as he could feasibly manage. “So we’re going to hang out with my nieces and nephew and avoid Robert and Stannis and their wives.”

Loras rolled his eyes. “Yes, Ren. I know.”

Renly nodded. “But really, the less time with my brothers and their friends the better. Except Tyrion. Despite his appearance, he’s fun enough.”

Loras raised an eyebrow. “Ren, calm down.” He paused and slipped his hand into that of his boyfriend. “You’re supposed to be the calm one here, remember.” Loras paused. “Actually, why don’t we go give them something to remember then?” Without waiting for a response, Loras pressed his mouth against Renly’s. Renly made a squawk of protest, but it went ignored since he moaned into the kiss a second later when Loras nibbled on his lower lip.

Loras had just backed Renly against the door when said door was open. Renly lost his balance and inevitably dragged Loras down on top of him. After a moment of nervous laughter, Renly pushed Loras off of him and sat up to see who had opened the door.

He paled when he saw who it was -- Cersei Lannister-Baratheon accompanied by her favorite son, Joffrey. Both of them were looking at Renly and his boyfriend in disgust. Loras coughed. “So, I’m Loras Tyrell.”

Cersei curled her lip. “You say that like I’d care who’s practically doing my good-brother on the doorstep.” With that, she turned on her heel and stalked off back into the house. With a short sound of disgust, Joffrey followed his mother out.

Once the pair was out of earshot, Renly shrugged. “That went better than expected.” Loras’s eyebrows shot up.

“Seriously?”

Renly nodded. “Why don’t we just get this over with? Come on.” He pulled Loras by the arm into the mansion. Loras followed.

Renly led Loras to the kitchen -- a grand room too big for the few people in it. Just as they entered, they were met with a chorus of “Uncle Renly! Uncle Renly!”s. Loras smiled as if to say, “You calls this awful?” Renly just rolled his eyes. The three youngest of his brothers’ brood (if Robert’s bastards were discounted) were actually decent enough.

“Cella! Tom! Shir! Hey! How are you?” Renly exclaimed, grinning at the teenaged girls and young boy. 

“Good,” Myrcella answered. Tommen threw his arms around Renly while Shireen held back a bit. 

“Good to see you all,” Renly said. “This is Loras.” He saw Myrcella’s and Shireen’s eyes widen in understanding while he saw that Tommen still didn’t get it. He decided that he’d be less dead if Tommen still didn’t get it at the end of the night and thus didn’t clarify.

Tommen walked over to Loras. “Can I call you Uncle Loras?” He gave Loras a hopeful look, and Loras couldn’t help but agree. And then Renly watched for a moment as Tommen regaled Loras with the tales of his three kittens, Ser Pounce, Lady Whiskers, and Boots.

He then returned his attention to his two nieces. “So, anything new? Any boys? Girls? Other?”

He saw Shireen blush slightly, but before he could say anything, Myrcella shrugged and said, “Nah, not now, but I just got accepted into an internship at a law school.” Renly couldn’t help but grin at that -- he himself ran Seven Kingdoms Law Firm and was the Prime Minister’s, his brother Robert’s, advisor on everything law and a lawyer in his own right. It was rather flattering that Myrcella wanted to get into law too.

“Awesome!” Renly exclaimed, giving Myrcella a high five. “Which school?”

“The Law School over at U of King’s,” Myrcella answered. “I know it’s not where you went, but my mother’s being a bitch about having a second child almost in college and doesn’t want me to go away any sooner.”

Renly nodded. “U of King’s is a good school. I’m happy for you!” He and Myrcella both smiled. “You’ll do brilliantly!” He turned to Shireen. “So you, you were blushing earlier.”

Shireen’s face, with the exception of the patch affected by greyscale, turned an ugly shade of bright red. “No, I certainly was not.”

Renly smirked. “You so were. Going out with someone then?”

Shireen gritted her teeth as she scowled, and Renly was reminded of a younger, female Stannis. “If I were, would you not tell my dad or my mom or Aunt Mels or Uncle Davos?” She gave him a pleading look.

“Of course,” Renly agreed instantly. 

Shireen smiled slightly before saying quickly, “I’m going out with Rickon Stark.”

Renly’s eyebrows shot up, but he smiled. “Well, congrats. I’m happy for you. The Starks are good people.” Renly didn’t particularly care for Catelyn Stark, but that was an opinion he was happy to keep to himself.

“Thanks,” Shireen said, looking down at her feet. 

Just then, there were footsteps down the hall. Everyone looked up to see Renly’s eldest brother, the Prime Minister. Renly groaned when he realized that Robert was already drunk enough not to be able to walk in an even mildly straight line -- or walk properly without stumbling, for that matter. 

Robert glared at the three kids. “Why don’t you lot go bugger off?!” He demanded. Renly gave them all his most sympathetic look and barely kept himself from flinching. He knew Loras’s eyebrows had likely skyrocketed. “Renly! Hey! It’s good to see you!” His words were a bit slurred, and then he pulled Renly into a tight hug. 

Renly gagged. He simply couldn’t help it. “Robert, let . . .go. C-can’t . . . . .breath.” When Robert let go, Renly was panting. “Thank you.” 

Robert’s eyes focused on Loras, who was standing off to the side awkwardly. “I thought I told you kids to go away!”

Renly turned to Loras and grabbed his hand. “Robert, this is my boyfriend. His name is Loras Tyrell. We’ve been together for six --”

Robert growled. “Damned Tyrells! Supporters of Rhaegar, the lot of them! You could have at least gotten yourself that girly little whore instead of --”

Robert didn’t see Loras’s fist until after it had hit his face. Loras was about to punch him again when Robert roared, “YOU LITTLE SHIT!”

Renly cursed. “Robert! Stop! Calm down, would you? That was uncalled for.” He took a deep breath and pulled Loras to him. Loras struggled to get away from him, but Renly held him. “Loras, please, calm down. My brother is a fucking idiot and a drunkard. Don’t give a shit about what he says, and your life will be easier.” He pressed a kiss to Loras’s cheek.

Then, of course, just as Loras was beginning to heed Renly’s advice, Robert punched him. And then Renly was the one who saw red. He pushed Loras, who was then sputtering, to the side as gently as he could manage.

Renly took a step closer to Robert. “As your ‘Master of Laws’, I strongly advise that you never do that again.” I will ruin you in a heartbeat if you even think of it. 

“Oh, piss of, Renly! Stop trying to act all manly when we all know you’re not!” Robert retorted. Renly, who had the deepest-buried temper of every Baratheon, could barely keep from punching his brother in the face.

He looped his arm through Loras’s. “And we’re leaving now. Properly leaving. Before I decide that re-disownment sounds like a rather spectacular idea.” Loras nodded, and they walked away from Robert, both still clearly fuming. 

They’d nearly made it to the door when they found their path blocked by Renly’s other brother. Renly glared at Stannis and spared him only a short greeting of, “Stannis. Move.”

“Renly, I will not move,” Stannis returned in the monotone voice that Renly and most sane people despised.

“That’s unfortunate,” Renly grumbled. Stannis stared impassively at Loras. Loras scowled back. “So, Stanny, this is my boyfriend. His name is Loras.” With this brother, he was going to make sure the last name didn’t come into it. Where Robert had a huge grudge against Targaryens, Stannis had one for Tyrells (and Redwynes, but mostly Tyrells).

“A Tyrell,” Stannis dead-panned.

“Yes,” Renly answered. He made sure his hand was clearly in Loras’s and leaned his head against Loras’s. “Don’t object. We both know it would be pointless.” Loras looked up at Renly and grinned.

“Unfortunately, we do,” Stannis agreed. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Loras gritted out, flashing a fake smile at Stannis.

“If you hurt him, you shall pay, Tyrell,” Stannis informed him. He looked to Renly. “Now take your boy and get out of here before Robert or Cersei finds you again.”

Renly nodded. Of his brothers, he’d thought that Stannis would be the worse to deal with, but besides from the almost complete lack of caring, he was much better to deal with. When Stannis had left, Renly mumbled, “Thank the Seven.” 

Loras nodded his agreement. “And here I thought I’d be hating kitten stories for the rest of forever. I’d gladly have those back if it meant not ever dealing with Robert.”

“Indeed.” Renly smiled, but his smile quickly morphed into a smirk. “Though how you, Loras Tyrell, could possibly be sick of cat stories is a mystery to me. You practically are a cat in human form, after all.” He leaned in, but just as he was about to pull Loras into a kiss, Loras hissed at him.

They both burst out laughing. Finally, they made it to the door just as it opened to reveal Brienne and Jaime with Tyrion in tow. Renly actually smiled. “Hey, Bri! How are things?”

“Good, thanks,” Brienne answered, staring at her feet.

“I’m off to the bar. So long!” Tyrion called as he waddled down the opposite hallway.

“So, Baratheon, I heard you were finally showing Tyrell off to your family. I’m sorry to have missed it. Was my sister awful to you?” Jaime asked. He’d gotten to be less of an ass in general after he’d met Brienne (everyone had been shocked and grateful except Cersei, who was only the former), but he still behaved fairly similarly as always when it came to Renly. 

“Yeah, I did, and it went as well as could rightly be expected. Better than when you announced you were dating Brienne,” Renly retorted. “But that’s probably just because we’re leaving so quickly.” Brienne flushed slightly. “But, then again, our family’s a bunch of idiots who have troubles when other members end up in good relationships.”

“Yeah, it’s a shame you’re not staying to show off your goodness to everyone. Cersei would throw a fit,” Jaime agreed.

“More goodness than you have. I mean, Brienne’s clearly the only nice one in your relationship,” Loras quipped. 

“Doubt you two could live up to that talk, but I’ll let that slide. And the insult too. But, Tyrell, I will destroy you next match.” Jaime smirked and made to pull Brienne off towards the party.

“I doubt it, but it’s nice to know you feel threatened!” Loras called after them. Renly rolled his eyes and pulled Loras into a kiss.

“I’d ask if you’d want to stay and shag in the coat closet just to spite the entire family, but I think we should just leave.” Renly took Loras by the hand and led him out of the mansion. “And, by the way, we’re not coming back here for functions any more.”

Loras nodded. “I like that idea. We can meet up with the decent ones elsewhere without having to avoid your awful brother and goodsister and nephew.” 

Renly nodded emphatically. “Agreed. Come with me to the car?”

Loras smirked. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading! Any feedback is more than just appreciated!**
> 
> So, two requests:
> 
>  **One**  
>  What pairings would you like to see for the Stark kids? Only ones set in stone are Margaery/Sansa and Rickon/Shireen. Everything else determined by you all.
> 
>  **Two**  
>  Which of the following stories are you most interested in seeing?  
> {1} Renly and Loras meet  
> {2} Night out with Margaery, Sansa, Jeyne, Beth, Alla, Megga, and Elinor  
> {3} Renly proposes to Loras  
> {4} Willas meets the Sand Snakes  
> {5} Five times Renly and Loras had to stay at the other's house  
> {6} Margaery meets the Starks  
> {7} Garlan and Leonette's disaster-filled wedding  
> {8} Five times girls tried to ask Loras or Renly out and the one time they asked each other  
> {9} Garlan being amused by awkward functions and bugged about grandkids  
> {10} Renly discovers Loras likes cross-dressing
> 
> **Once again, thanks for the input!**
>
>> A Virto Musae  
> By the Virtue of the Muse


End file.
